A Harem Full of Hurt
by darknightstalker
Summary: On the princes birthday they are usually given their own private slave. Prince Harry however, is given something a little different. As he gets to know his harem of men, Harry tries to keep his lust for them in check and try to help them heal from their difficult pasts. Sight sexual content, possible trigger warning. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A Harem Full Of Hurt

Chapter One

Severus twisted and turned in his cot, trying to get comfortable despite the lashes across his back. Lucius had been sold three days ago; his friend had kicked and fought all the way out of the trade building, Draco had cried despite himself. Eventually it had truly sunk in to both of them that they were not safe because of their names or titles and especially not because of their old associates. Four of the "old stock" had been disposed of in the past week; they hadn't been sold fast enough apparently.

Draco was too young to remember the last time a kingship had been held by a Slytherin. But Lucius and Severus could, they had both been five when King Marcius Peverell had died and the throne had been taken over by the closest relative, who had been Charlus Potter, a lord in Gryffindor. The Kingship had been handed down to James Potter at the untimely demise of Charlus and Dorea. Then the rebellion had struck and both he and Lucius had felt gravely wronged by the crown moving out of their kingdom, despite not understanding the reasons for it. They had been young and foolish and drunk on the stories of their fathers. Then they had tried to get out of the rebel groups, tried desperately, and in return had been betrayed by their old comrades and sold to traders from the outer plains when they had passed through Slytherin. Draco had been taken with his father, and Narcissa had been killed when she had returned to the kingdom. The more vindictive scholars had named it the Malfoy Tragedy.

Severus resisted letting out a moan of pain, he couldn't give them the satisfaction. They wanted to break him and destroy his sense of humanity. He had too much pride to let that happen without a fight. Draco was doing his best to stand up for himself, but he was only a child and would break soon enough, especially with his father so far away.

He hesitated to fall asleep as he could feel a fever seeping in.

"He's been here for re-education for almost ten weeks now. After his master brought him to us we have been trying to train him correctly, but we're nor quite done yet. Are you sure the prince would like this one? We have plenty of others that are ready to go back on the market." Patchet, the man in charge of sales had obviously brought a customer, a woman if the sound of heels on the cold stone was anything to go by.

"Yes. I am sure the prince will find them suitable." The woman said quite firmly. The woman and man came into view. She was older and had a wizened look in her eyes that made her look as if she had seen the world in its entirety. She was dressed in a simple deep green dress that was similar to something a middle class woman would wear, but it had the royal coat of arms sewn onto the breast. The colour suggested someone of higher standing inside the castle staff. She peered through the bars that separated the free people from the slaves. She examined him closely, and then moved on to look at Draco.

"Shall I have them brought out and presented to you?" The seller seemed eager to display them.

"No, in fact I shall take them now." The seller was taken aback by the purchase and stood in place for a moment in shock before calling for a slave and have him take both the man and the boy out of their cells and prepped for travel, which generally meant drugging the slaves.

* * *

Harry hated having his hair cut. It was a despicable act that should only be undertaken in the most despicable of circumstances, and it was just his luck that this was the most despicable. The coronation was tonight and he would be required to… accept a present from the court. He had turned seventeen barely a day ago and was now preparing for his… crowning. It took him a while for the circumstances to sink in, but the High Protector was no longer holding the kingdom as of tonight at least.

"You have grown." Remus looked almost sad at the prospect of his masters' son "leaving the nest" so to speak. Remus had basically raised him after his parents' death. While he had basically inherited the man, he had never seen him as property or even as less than human, despite his status as a werewolf.

"Yeah, I guess. But, you will always be like a father to me, you know that right?" Harry peered up through his bangs to watch the young werewolf. He had made arrangements with Albus and Minerva that tonight he would free Remus publicly and allow him to work in the palace as a free man. If he wanted to of course, Harry had no desire to free the man only to restrict him.

"I would hope that I had been something similar to what your father wanted. You have grown into a fine young man, and I think you will make a wonderful king." The two shared a smile before Remus pulled the brush harshly through his hair, causing Harry to yelp in slight pain. Both collapsed into laughter.

Harry had always thought that seventeen was so far away that he would be much older before he claimed the throne and know how the world worked. But now, as he sat laughing with his pseudo father, he could tell that he had a long way to go still in learning how to rule a country.

"You know the story of how I came into your fathers service, right?" Remus asked after they had calmed down some. Harry nodded. He had heard the story almost a thousand times. On the day of his fathers' coronation he had been given a personal slave, "to help ease the burdens of ruling" was the phrase that was often used. James hadn't wanted a slave at all but had accepted, knowing that Remus may have gone to someone who had no intention of being kind. They had been together ever since, even through his engagement to Lilly.

"The tradition is to give the ruling monarch a slave on the day of his coronation. Your father got me, and the ladies of court I believe are all putting something together for you." Harry grimaced; he didn't want to own another person. He felt it was wrong.

"Could they not?" He questioned weakly, earning a chuckle from the werewolf.

"I'm afraid not." Harry let out a huff and vowed to pout for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Tom Riddle had never had much luck with his masters. They were either sadistic or uncaring. The last one had beaten him half to death and effectively made him cease caring about what happened to him. The Traders Den was legendary for its reputation of selling broken slaves who had lost the will to live. Tom could now fairly say that applied to him.

"And how much for that one?" The negotiation had been going on for almost an hour, whoever this was she was collecting a large amount of slaves. Workers most likely. Three had already been agreed on so far and now he was on the table as well. He hated the feeling of being little more than meat, a thing.

"You can have that one. It is nearing death anyway, better to take it off my hands." The trader sneered, smacking the cage bars with a stick. Tom knew better than to react. He wanted to just die, but instead he was pulled from the cage and stood up. The man who looked him over wasn't tall by any means, in fact he was too short to really be considered a threat, but he averted his eyes anyway. Two more slaves were pushed forwards to be examined. One was a slender young man with short black hair and the large letters VA had been branded into his chest as well, a Veela then, or part Veela. The other was a sickly looking boy, also a redhead, who was obviously weakened and dying. He would be useless as a labourer, but if he recovered well Tom could see the boy serving in someone's' bed. Perhaps that was the designation of this one before he grew too sick to be of any use.

"The short one had a twin, but they was separated at an auction." The trader slurred, obviously drunk. Tom would have sneered at the man if he was normal, but as it was, he was in no condition to even move a muscle. His body felt like lead as he stood, wanting to collapse. The other two slaves barely fared any better.

"Hagrid, take them to the cart, they will need them at the palace immediately." The short master squeaked before heading off in the direction of the larger auction houses. Tom saw the large giant, a contrast to the half sized man that had just disappeared into the crowd. He picked up the sickly boy, almost cradling him, and guided them off towards a large cart.

* * *

Bill was ushered back down to the holding cells after he was purchased. He whimpered slightly as he was shoved into the stone room carelessly. His brand ached as he hit his shoulder off one of the walls. The purple robes of the woman who had bought him were stuck in his mind, the royal coat of arms sewn on the breast. Regulus Black, his alpha, was chained to the side of the room, his long hair greasy and limp.

"Well. Looks like we both got a master today." The man let out a dark chuckle, had he alcohol he would have taken a long swig from the bottle. Bill gave a weak smile and sunk to the damp floor. Letting out a whimper of pain as his shoulder was jostled.

Regulus was staring off into the distance, both falling into silence. His mind a million miles away. The princes' coronation was tonight; both were in a state of shock. They were meant for the prince then, odd considering their age as the new king generally was around the same age as the slave. But in this case it may have been wise to gift the seventeen year old with an older slave, maybe to help him. The claiming process however would be awkward.

"What do you think he is like? The prince I mean." Bill asked nervously, he hadn't been in a relationship since before he had graduated high school, and definitely before he had been bitten.

"A bloody ponce most likely. Probably never even considered some of the things that common folk have to do to survive. Probably thinks it's his god given right to own a slave." Regulus spat. Kings were all the same, selfish, bigoted, sadistic scumbags who were possessed with total control.

"He's young though. Malleable, we could shape the way this kingdom could be run." Bill tried to reason. Surely a young kid couldn't be too bad.

"That would make it worse. He probably thinks the world owes him, thinks that he is the be all, end all. The law I suppose. He won't change, don't even attempt it." Regulus sneered, his voice dark and harsh. He held no faith in the law or this new king.

"You are educated?" A woman entered the tiny cell; her purple robes cast an odd glow being the only coloured object in the room.

"Yes." Regulus snarled.

"You look similar to someone I know to be dead. Regulus Black, are you of some relation to him?" Regulus paled, his face had gone almost sallow.

"He was my brother. We fought often but at least he knew the truth about our parents. I didn't agree with them on certain topics… so they discreetly gave me to slavers. They didn't want to make a scene, so they told the press I had been killed in a rebel attack. There's nothing to be done." The woman winced, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. It happened often enough, a disgrace to a family could be easily disposed of without creating a scandal. The woman only nodded and ordered the trader who had brought her in to take them to her cart.

* * *

Draco was crying silently as he and Severus were hustled into a large bathroom. Seven others were all in the process of undressing as the two of them were shoved forwards. Then, as two servants rushed past them Draco could see the choppily cut hair of his father amidst the others. He wanted to run and shout to him, to at least make him aware of both his and Severus' presence. He restrained himself, not wishing to be beaten before being presented to his handler. It was obvious that Severus had noticed him as well if the sharp inhale was any indication.

Both Draco and Severus shuddered despite themselves as the doors closed behind them, effectively tearing any chance of escape from their fingers. In humiliation both stripped bare, exposing themselves. Two other slaves approached them and pushed them into a bow at the waist, their hands held behind their backs by firm fingers, it was only when the cries of pain began to echo throughout the room that Draco understood, they were being branded. All he could see was the boots of a blacksmith and a red hot branding iron, then Severus let out a cry of pain and he could feel the hands that held him down tighten. He didn't feel the pain at first, but then it consumed him and he could do little more than scream and pull at his captors' hands, restraining him against the poker that burned his pale flesh.

He collapsed the moment he was released, sucking in lungful after lungful of air and trying to blot out the pain on his back. Severus was beside him, holding him tightly but keeping his arms away from the painful new burn. The other slaves were all on the ground as well, some from pure exhaustion and others from the pain as well.

Draco couldn't comprehend this brutality that slaves faced. He had grown up with slaves around him and had never questioned it, but this was something entirely different from anything he had ever expected. This... this made him want to die.

"All right, now that we have taken care of that nasty piece of business, shall we begin?" And then women descended upon them. The clothes were admittedly not awful but neither were they comfortable. Draco felt exposed, though that was the point he gathered. They were all dressed in almost transparent pants that were looses around their legs. They gave the illusion of being naked from the ankles up. It was both an unpleasant and oddly pleasant feeling. The men with long hair were washed and had their hair tied back in various intricate designs. All were given golden shackles to wear around their wrists and ankles and golden collars that came halfway up their necks. They were dressed to show the prince all of themselves and leave almost nothing to the imagination.

"I believe that the prince will find you all very pleasing. Do not disappoint, you were all very expensive and I would hate to have to… dispose of you." The toady woman left, leaving the slaves alone in the room, the sound of a bolt being driven across the door gave them a feeling of almost complete loss. Severus was the first to move, hesitantly standing. Draco's father stood as well, making his way over to his old friend and his son, basking in seeing their faces again after so long.

"He has made the Malfoy name proud." Was all that was said in regards to him, but it caused his father to cry, in loss and relief. There was a chance they would get through this situation, if they could remain together.

* * *

Harry could feel cold sweat break out as he began to walk towards the throne his father had sat upon. It had seemed so big to him when Albus brought him to sit on it as a child, but now it was just another chair, elevated to stand above the others. In a few moments he would be a king in a kingdom he had rarely seen, governing over a people who had never seen him. This had the potential to be a disaster. Not to mention the… gift… that the council insisted on.

He knelt before Albus, just like he had practiced. In his head he recited the outline of the ceremony, _'kneel, say your vows, stand, sit on the damn throne, say a few inspirational words, look regal as everyone bows and claps then declare open dance floor.' _The basic outline.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, agree to uphold the laws and customs of this land, in the name of the people and all those who came before you?" Albus voice boomed over the hall.

"I do." The standard reply was warranted, Harry encouraged himself as he knelt before the man who would be kneeling at his in barely a moment.

"Do you swear to govern with a firm, yet steady and fair hand? Taking no bias or prejudice?" What a joke. There would always be slavery and always be prejudice against those who life had given a foul deal.

"I do."

"And do you swear to be an ambassador for peace, a keeper of truth, an upholder of justice and a righteous warrior in the name of your ancestors and your subjects?" That one was easy, the one he had little fault with.

"I do." The crown was placed on his heavily on his head. The weight of his new responsibilities.

"Then rise King Harry, protector of the realm, vanquisher of evil and the Boy-Who-Lived!" There was thunderous applause as he too the throne. He felt a peace come over him and an assurance that he could possibly be the king they needed. He felt the resolve of a thousand past monarchs' vows and their determination to do right by their people. If this was what being a king entailed, those who sought to take it had no idea of what they were after.

"A gift my lord. As is tradition." Albus announced, and a line of slaves was led through the doors to kneel submissively at his feet. The jingling of their shackles as they moved clear in the silent hall.

"Do they please you my lord?" A standard question, one Remus had told him his father had been asked on his coronation day.

"Yes. I thank you my lords and ladies, this is a truly extravagant gift." There were muttered thank you's and twittering laughter.

"I have an announcement. My first act as King." The crowd grew silent again, everyone waiting to see what this King would do.

"It is customary, that if a slave has served his masters well and has been dutiful in his actions, his master may reward him with freedom. I wish to grant this boon to a very particular man tonight, someone who means a great deal to me. To him, the man who practically raised me and has been as attentive to me as if I were his master, I grant his freedom of the life of slavery, a full pardon to any actions that caused to him be enslaved or may have committed in another's name. Remus Lupin, step forward and acknowledge your king as a free man." In the silence he could hear the disbelief of the man who was like a father to him. Remus stepped forwards shakily.

"I thank you young… My King." And Remus bowed at his waist before looking the boy he loved like a child in the eye for the first time since he had grown into adulthood.

**A/N: And there you go. Very different but kind of similar to the original. I hope you enjoyed this, there is more coming your way soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fred felt drained as he knelt of the stone floor, his shoulder ached from where the brand had been burned into his skin and sweat seemed to almost pour off of him. All he wanted was to fall asleep and never wake up. He had vaguely heard the sound of music and the raucous laughter of the rich nobles as they partied in honour of their new king, but he was not aware of the eyes on him. He could sense someone nudging him and a hissing voice in his ear telling him to pull himself together, but he couldn't move. He couldn't breath, he could only wait in cold dread as his life drained away.

"He is sick my lo-king! He will be better with medical treatment." A simpering voice penetrated his mind, they were speaking of him, and he was to be killed then. He could not bring himself to care. George was no doubt dead as well and seeing him again would grant him peace.

"I shall take him away if your highness does not want a damaged slave." He was being pulled to his feet suddenly, but his knees buckled under his own weight.

"No, take him to my healer. I have no wish for him to be taken from my service." He was pulled away from the hall by a pair of gentle hands; they carried him without hurting or aggravating his injuries. He managed to open his eyes slightly to see whoever carried him, but a pair of haunting green eyes consumed him and he was forced to close his eyes to avoid them. Perhaps he could stand to live another day, if only to see those eyes again.

The Healing Halls were plain and mostly empty when he arrived and was placed on a bed. The matron had come over to him, her hands waving wildly and snapping in righteous indignation, "They send me a damaged boy who is near death and tell me to cure him! I have half a mind to go to whoever bought him and slap them for not sending him here immediately!" Fred smiled at her anger, pleased that it was not directed at him. Then a faint sense of rightness came over him, like something that had been lost was suddenly returned, or a puzzle piece finally clicked into place.

"George?" He whispered, trying to sit up and see where his twin was.

"Sit back, sit back. Its all right we will find George for you, but you must get well first. Now no arguments, I want you to drink this and go to sleep." A vial was placed at his lips and he drank it with barely a thought. The calm he had felt before began to fade, but his vision clouded with it and he could feel sleep over take him. George was here; he could take comfort in that. Perhaps if he were good, they would be permitted to see each other.

* * *

Lucius hated they eyes on him as he knelt, practically naked, in the presence of his master. To his left he could see Severus kneeling just a ways away, slightly in front of his son, just in case. He had always appreciated how his friend had protected his son no matter what. He could only imagine the beatings he must have taken during his absence. Despite being labeled as a breeding slave he had never felt any connection to any of the children he sired. Only Draco had been in his heart and the feeling that he was betraying his wife as he was forced to rape the women that he was presented with. A hand laid itself on his head and threaded through his short hair. He knew it was the prince but he dared not lift his head to look at him.

"They are beautiful Harry. What do you plan on naming them all?" It was a usual custom, to rename the slaves upon claiming them. Many slave often forgot their real names due to the practice, and that was generally the desired effect. If the slave forgot their real name they forgot that there had been anything before slavery and was less likely to escape. Lucius could feel fear churning in his gut and for the briefest moment his eyes connected with Severus'. They may lose one more thing.

"I plan on finding out and using their birth names as a matter of fact. I have no desire to change their names." Lucius relaxed briefly, both because of that bit of relief in knowing he still had something and the feeling of the hand in his hair. He could feel himself melting into the boy kings hands. It was pleasant at the least, and down right arousing at the most. He could feel a moan rise in his throat and almost jerked forwards when the hand left him.

"You shouldn't tease them so Harry, it is cruel."

"I am just trying to relax him. He looks the worst out of the bunch on the tense side. Besides, the Ravenclaw Lord gave me an early gift two weeks ago in the form of three slaves. They have been hiding out in their rooms since. Now I have ten slaves to claim and designate and barely enough time to do it." The pri-King sounded a bit put out at that, like he desired their company even when their services were not required. An odd concept to Lucius as he had become used to being locked away when he was not needed. How far he had fallen, from a lord to a slave. He almost regretted the pain he had caused his own slaves as a boy.

Eventually the party was called to close and the Harem was herded up flights of stairs into a tower room. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been the equivalent of a private whorehouse. Silk scarves decorated the walls and comfortable day beds and lounge chairs. A beautiful room with a horrendous purpose. Two men and a young boy were sitting awkwardly on the couches, the boy was more draped across the other two than sitting with them.

"Bastian? Rudy?" The younger slave, Tom, gasped out. His face was alight with both joy and fear. He had known these boys as young children. They had been with the same owner for a number of years and had grown close. The two visibly retrained themselves from running to him. They looked well, no new scars to add to the already extensive collection. They had grown well too. They now towered over Tom when before he had stood almost a head taller than both. They seemed well fed, if not still a little skinny.

The woman who had brought them up to their new quarters looked somewhat pleased by their reunion. An expressionless mask covered her partial smile.

"Now that you are all somewhat acquainted allow me to fill you in on the rules. First, you must all be kept clean and in good health, if you cannot provide this for yourselves then a servant shall be assigned to you and do what is necessary once a week. Second, the prince may visit any of you at anytime, so be prepared. You all have mostly free run of the grounds so long as you keep an escort with you and you may ring for any necessities at any time.

"However, punishment is left to the King's discretion and just because you are his personal bunch does not allow you to mistreat the servants of this house. Should I hear of any type of mistreatment I shall be requesting a harsh punishment on the side of the offender. Please be aware though, that I shall take both parties into consideration should a confrontation with the hired staff arise." The woman nodded to them and with a swirl of brightly coloured robes, she vanished through the door. The bolt sliding shut behind her, effectively trapping them inside.

It was like the entire room breathed a sigh of relief and allowed almost all tension to float out of the windows and tiny cracks all over the walls. Though they were trapped inside and practically naked, there was a sense of freedom here in their room, with no free men to watch them. Draco was the first of them to break down. It was hardly a surprise though. The day had been trying for everyone. Severus and Lucius sat next to their child and tried to calm him. The others had taken to either sitting in small huddles around the room or exploring. Tom and his two friends were quietly catching up, speaking in hushed but excited tones. The two werewolves were walking side by side slowly, taking in the finery that surrounded them.

* * *

Harry watched the harem as they were escorted from the hall. Their bare skin sent a thrill down his spine. They truly were beautiful, but he feared claiming them would lead to an enjoyment of their pain. He hated to think that these men were considered "lesser beings" in the eyes of the law. They looked proud, beautiful and, despite their chains and collars, free. He hated to be the reason to change that. Hermione was watching him, he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck and he felt the urge to leave the hall. She was watching him intently. But she wasn't the only one. Across the room, out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see one of the council members watching him.

"Perhaps it is time to call the festivities to a close. I am quite tired and need some time to adjust to these changes." He murmured, Hermione nodded and gestured to Albus. Harry rose to his feet, halting the music and bringing everyone's attention to him.

"My lords and ladies, I thank you for your trust in me to lead you as King. I thank you, my council, for the gifts you so graciously delivered to me. I will do my best to keep your trust. However, I believe that these festivities must come to a close. I feel it best that I retire to adjust to these changes. Also, I do have a present to claim." The crowed assembled chuckled slightly, before the guests bowed and began to return to their carriages. Harry watched them go, his heart beating faster knowing that he was barely an hour away from meeting with the Harem.

Finally the last carriage disappeared from sight. Harry sighed with relief.

"I wish to go meet with my Harem. Hermione, I want you to go inquire on the health of the redheaded slave that was sent to the healers. If he is well enough escort him to his chambers, if not allow him to rest." Hermione curtsied and headed out. Beside him he could feel Remus watching him, but he could not allow his feelings to be changed now. He was King and there was a great deal of responsibility that came with the title, he would not fail his people.

He moved from the great hall and into the long corridors of Hogwarts, the castle walls seemed to hum in welcome of the new King. Yet as he grew nearer to the tower where he knew his … property… was being kept there was trepidation in the bricks beneath his feet. There was no doubt in his mind that if he wished the men harm the castle would reject him. Calmer than he felt, Harry spoke the password and climbed the steps.

He nodded to the guard who stood in front of the door then entered. The room was beautiful. Silk canopies lined the ceiling and the walls were ringed with a large couch, the idea being that he could take a slave anywhere at any time. Despite the beauty Harry felt a sickness rising in his gut. Then his eyes fell upon the slaves. They were lined up with their eyes on the ground, heads bowed before him. The palace brand was clearly visible, wrapping around the left side of their necks and onto the shoulder.

"Good evening." He intoned, barely sure of how to start the introductions. The slaves answered monotonously with "Good evening master." A weaker man would have been uncontrollable in his lust after that.

"I hope you have been treated well in your tower home. I have been told the rules have been explained."

"Yes master."

"I have a few of my own to add. You are my property, _mine_. Should anyone in this castle ask something of you that you are not willing to give… I want you to go to any of the guards or to myself and report them. It _will_ be dealt with. If I ask you a question, I want it answered to the best of your ability and with complete honesty, regardless of whether you think I will be offended or not.

"If I call on you I ask that you come to me immediately, for it will not always be what you assume. And finally, all punishments will come from me. I will punish you, as will I reward you. If I cannot imagine doing it myself, it will not be done. Now, I want your names. The ones you have now."

Harry watched the men as he gave out his rules, there were flinches from the younger ones and tensing in the older ones. He examined them closely, trying to designate them in his head. The first in line stepped forward, his black hair falling over his face like a curtain between King and Slave.

"Severus, master, is my name." Then he stepped back, followed by a man with long silvery hair and a smooth chest.

"Lucius, Master." And so it followed.

"Draco, Master"

"Tom, Master"

"Bill."

"Regulus"

"Rodolphus, Master"

"Rabastan, Master"

"George, Master." The last one spoke weakly, trying to seem like he was well, but failing miserably.

"Kingsley." The guard entered the room at the Kings call, "take this one to the healer. I think that both my slaves will be recovered sooner when together." The large guard lifted the weakening body of the redhead. The boy looked at him with fear in his eyes, fear for his life. Then he resigned himself to his fate and went limo in the soldiers' arms.

"I will ask that you never hide your illnesses or injuries from me. If you need help, you will ask for it, or I will force you to accept it." The slaves nodded and bowed before their master. Harry stood silently for a moment, unsure how to continue. He stared at them and considered what to do with the seven men he had been given. Finally he came to a decision.

"Kneel." The men lowered themselves to their knees, just as they had in the ballroom at their presentation. Harry approached Severus first.

"Widen your knees and sit back on your heels. Back straight. Hands clasped behind your back. Raise your head, I only want your eyes averted." He moved back to get a better look, hoping that his arousal wouldn't show. He liked it. This position showed submission, but also pride. He was not broken and this position showed it, the life and the determination.

"Everyone look to your brother, and assume this position." He ordered and watched as they took in the black haired slave, then rearranged their limbs to match. Once each of them had settled Harry moved amongst them, silently but gently correcting the mistakes.

"This is how you shall present yourselves when asked to kneel in court by _me only_." Again he approached Severus, sliding his hands along the mans chest, gently rubbing over his nipples, making the man whimper slightly. The sound a mixture of fear and lust. Harry rearranged him again, pushing his head down and forcing the hands to grasp at the opposite elbow. The position was uncomfortable and could be painful if left kneeling for too long.

"This is how you shall kneel when I punish you." Severus was shaking in exertion now, concentrating on keeping his hands at his elbows and his back straight.

"You may relax now." Harry told him, carefully keeping his voice calm but firm. The slave prostrated himself in front of his master and returned to kneeling as the others were.

"Tomorrow evening, I shall claim two of you. Present yourselves to me when I return." Harry forced the words from his mouth. The thought of raping all of them caused his throat to close up and his mouth to dry. With those last orders he spun and left the room. Self hatred gnawed at his gut.

* * *

The slaves waited for a few minutes after their masters departure before uncurling from their kneels and leaning against the couch. They sat in silence for a moment, none of them daring to voice their thoughts. Finally Lucius sighed.

"We must address the order our master has given us. Which two of us shall the king… claim… tomorrow evening? I motion for the oldest of us to go first so that we can prepare the younger." There was a quiet murmur of agreement.

"Who will go first?" Tom asked quietly, still unsure.

"I will." Lucius stepped in again; his firm voice seemed to book no disagreement. "I have the most experience here and know what to look for in these matters."

"I shall go second." Regulus stepped up next, volunteering. "I would prefer for this to be over and done with." No one argued. The decision had been made. Silence descended again. Tom, Rodolphus and Rabastan stood and moved into their collective room. Regulus and Bill moved up to sit on the couch, across the room and separate from the rest. Lucius, Draco and Severus stayed together. Taking comfort in the others silence and strength. Draco was afraid; the two men could feel it.

"Stay strong my Dragon. Stay fierce." Lucius whispered into his sons' hair, paralyzing fear filling him for the third time in his life. Severus sat beside him, leaning against his friend in pure exhaustion.

"Do you think that master will be gentle?" Severus whispered, a slight pinch of fear colouring his tone.

"I hope so. He is a child himself." They fell into a comfortable silence again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who kept up with this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really wanted to continue with this but my muse abandoned me. I got a new one instead. **

**I have just started watching Game of Thrones and now I am desperate to do a crossover, I just don't know how I want Harry to interact in the world of Westros. There will be a poll on my profile in a couple of days so head over there and vote!**

**Again, read, review, tell me what you like, what you don't like what you want to see. Just please don't say, "Liked it" or "update" unless you feel like sixteen billion piranha's will eat you alive. **


End file.
